forevermore
by isophia216
Summary: its the year after the war and the trio are back to hogwarts. hermione finds that ron is cheating on her so to relieve the pain she does what she always did in these situations...sing. but what will happen if a certain blonde overhears her and then tries to help her out? R


**disclaimer: i dont own HP (even if i want to ;P)**

**just an idea which i couldn't ignore... i know its a bit cliche :P but please read and tell me write more or dump it?**

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the top of the astronomy tower thinking how her life could have been so much worse when she had thought not more than five months ago when the war had ended that all her troubles would be over... how wrong she was...her father had died, her mother had disowned her for lying to them, she was the head girl but the head boy Draco bloody Malfoy made each day hell for her, Ginny wasn't talking to her and to top it all the only thing that was worth living, her relationship with Ron, had been a lie as he had cheated on her with Padma Patil, she had just caught them snogging, no making out, in the empty charms classroom during patrol.

So here she was, trying to find some meaning to life, some reason to be happy and some way to vent out her anger.

She had always found that playing her guitar and singing calmed her down better than even reading and this was the reason she wasn't crying her heart out, instead, she sang, her voice full of emotion.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not in a good mood at all. No he was tired. He was tired of pretending not to miss his mother. Tired of having to pretend that everything was fine. Tired of his so called friends who had left him when the Light had won in the recent War. He was tired of life...it would be better if he just died and left all of it behind

He knew that he shouldn't be thinking these things, so to clear his mind he got out of bed, out of the shared dormitory, and wandered around the castle at midnight. on hearing a voice he stopped. Unconsciously, he had reach the last landing before the final steps to the top of the astronomy tower.

Someone was singing, he couldn't place his finger on who, but whoever it was was in great deal of pain, not physical, but mental. An anguish, that couldn't be contained. He didn't know why, but he stood there quietly listening.

* * *

Hermione played the first song that came to her mind and began to sing

_There's a girl_  
_Who sits under the bleachers_  
_Just another day eating alone_  
_And though she smiles_  
_There is something just hiding_  
_And she cant find a way to relate_  
_She just goes unnoticed_  
_As the crowd passes by_  
_And she'll pretend to be busy_  
_When inside she just wants to cry_  
_She'll say..._

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes_  
_Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day_  
_When you'll ask her her name_

_The beginning, in the first weeks of class_  
_She did everything to try and fit in_  
_But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface_  
_And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs_  
_And the more that they joked_  
_And the more that they screamed_  
_She retreated to where she is now_  
_And she'll sing..._

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes_  
_Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible_  
_Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name_

_And one day just the same as the last_  
_Just the days been in counting the time_  
_Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind..._

Overcome by emotion she couldn't sing anymore so she just sat there and sobbed for her loss... totally unaware of the silvery grey eyes that had witness all of it and were slightly shimmery too...

* * *

**A/N: the song is 'Miss invisible' by Marie Digby... sorry didnt mention it before**

**so what do you think? i really don't know whether to continue or not...so just write in the review box below and tell me: should i write more or should i dump it?**

**please i really Really REALLY need your advice! :D **

**-isophia**


End file.
